After :ReVamped:
by DosentLike
Summary: Summary: After their run in with Jesse at the school formal, Benny feels terrible about not protecting him. How will Ethan convince him it's not his fault? Summary kinda sucks, But just read and find out: Might have a continuation of it!
1. The Long Night After :ReVamped:

Summary: after their run in with Jesse at the school formal, Benny feels terrible about not protecting him. How will Ethan convince him it's not his fault?

OK well, this is one of my first stories about this couple, and I just finished watching season one for the 3rd time xD so go a little easy on me if I mess anything up? And my grammar might not be too well due to the of spell check on my iPod touch:3

**Enjoy~!**

Ethan laid in his bed, watching as Benny's grandmother, Jane and Benny, all stood around him. All with concern written a crossed their faces. Ethan was about to ask when -

"Don't worry honey, Sarah got all the venom out. You're heart is still beating." His grandmas said, concern wiped clean from her face.

"Here honey," she said while handing Ethan an ice pack

"I feel terrible Benny," Ethan started as they continued to talk...

...

A few minutes passed, and soon Ethan and Benny were alone. Benny's grandma taking Jane to their house for protection. Benny noticed Ethan's reaction that was plastered on his face.

"Ethan, talk to me man. Are you honestly okay?" Benny asked, concern in his voice as he turned and faced him.

"besides the fact that I ruined Sarah's life by being an idiot who doesn't know how to fight, just peachy. " Ethan said as he rubbed the ice pack on his head. Trying to dull the pain from his headache.

"Ethan, don't worry about it. It's not like she's alone anymore. Her and Erica, god. Even Rory is there for her. Even If we don't get her cured, or changed back, they still have each other. It will be okay. Also, I had ment your physical okay-ness" he said as he grabbed Ethan's hand, turning his arm so the bite was facing him.

"Ah..." Ethan shimmered as he twitched at the pressure Benny was placing on his cut, "I'm fine Benny."

"You don't sound okay," Benny said as he rubbing his thumb into the cut lightly.

"Ah, Benny stop it...please." Ethan pleaded as he looked at Benny with questionable eyes.

Then, Benny took his arm and kissed the bandage, covering the bite. Benny murmured something into his arm.

"I didn't hear you Benny..." Ethan said, looking at his friend with worry filled eyes.

"I could have protected you." Benny says.

"what...?"

"If I didn't try and pull a joke every 10 seconds, you wouldn't have had to suffer like that. If I didn't get thrown into the bathroom..." Benny said, closing his eyes and putting his forehead to the bite. "I can't get the sound of you screaming out of my head..." he whispered while moved his head to Ethan's forehead.

"Uh...Benny?" Ethan asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm okay you know..." Ethan said, "I'm not going anywhere." He looked at Benny, a big smile on his face.

"That's what I like to see." Benny said, Ruffling Ethan's hair in the process, avoiding the sore part.

"Benny!" Ethan shout playfully "Stop it!" he wined trying to grab Benny's hand.

Benny stopped and sat on the edge of Ethan's bed, looking at Ethan with concern as Ethan continued to laugh.

_I swear to god, I will protect you._

Benny needed to cool down, he was loosing his self control.

...

Benny stood and walked over the Ethan's desk, grabbing his clothes from earlier and heading to the bathroom.

Benny walked over to Ethan's bed and kneeling in front of it, watching the boy sleep.

_He's honestly a peaceful sleeper, isn't he_? He thought to himself.

"Hey...E," Benny shook the boy lightly, "Ethan, I'm going to grab a shower." all he got was a Moan for a response.

_why is this so hard for me now?_ Benny thought to himself. _I'm used to being around him with his guard down bunch of times.  
_  
Benny walked into Ethan's bathroom, soon shedding his tux and jumping into the shower. Glad to have the water rub over his heated skin.

...

Ethan woke up to the sound of water running, and the shower curtain being moved back and forth.

"Benny?" Ethan asked out, looking around his now empty bedroom, /since no ones here , I guess it's Benny In the shower,/ Ethan thought, he couldn't help but feel a connection between Benny and himself. Not after what Benny did earlier.

_when Benny looked at me... A giant smile on his face..._Ethan thought, laying back onto his firm bed, _I felt like I should gave kissed...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME._

I hate to admit it...

I'm loosing control. They both thought.

...

Ethan laid in bed, rubbing the melted ice pack to his sore, aching head. He looked at his clock, _11:46 _he said to himself. _Benny's been in there for about 30 minutes. He's usually quick when it comes to showering. Hope everything's okay. Maybe I should check on him_.

"Ahh," he hissed sitting up. Staggering to his now closed door.

**TO BENNY...**

Benny stood in the shower, cool water running down his light stomach muscles.

_I'm slowly loosing it. I'm so madly in-love with him. But, I need to either forget it or act on it... _Benny's thoughts were cut short when-

**THUMP**

Benny burst through Ethan's bedroom door, only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Ethan!" Benny shouted as he looked down to see Ethan collapse onto his own bedroom floor.

"Ethan, come on buddy! You got to wake up!" Benny yelled.

Ethan slowly opened his eyes and met Benny's worried filled stare.

"Ethan...what happened?" Benny asked, holding Ethan's back up with his left arm, having Ethan slump against his chest.

"I..." He stared, closing his eyes "I... Was worried that something happens in the shower...so I went to check on you, then I got really dizzy..." Ethan said, opening his eyes wide looking up at Benny, looking as if he was about to cry.

"Hold on," Benny said, lifting Ethan bridal style and laying him on his bed. Benny, still in a towel, laid next to Ethan as best as he could. Benny was on his side and pulled Ethan so he was facing him and flesh up against Benny's chest. The boys sat in a comfortable silence.

"...Benny?" Ethan asked breaking the quietness that surrounded them.

"Just a minute." Ethan just nodded as Benny tightened his grip on his back.

"I honestly thought I was going to loose you today. Seeing you on the school floor like that...it's so hard to remember. Forgive me after this Ethan, but I can't live my life in fear anymore. Life's too short." Benny confessed, grabbing Ethan's chin with his index finger and centering his chin with his own thumb. Benny sat there, starring into Ethan's confused deep brown eyes. He then inched forward, and closer until he kissed Ethan gently. There lips moving gently against one another.

Benny Thought to himself __

I'm kissing Ethan... Shit, I lost control. Now he's going to-

_Wait..._ He thought into the kiss.

_is he kissing me back?_


	2. What Does this Mean?

**Okay, I'm gonna**** guss for a few minutes because I need to get my points accrosted. OKAY!  
One, When I see a comercial for MBAV I just loose it and think of all the fanfictions I could write when I watch them when they air! AND  
Two, I saw the preview for the Mayan teacher thingy and I noticed everyones sorronding ethan with no shirts. I literally cried I was laughing so hard xD  
THIRD, Vanessa Morgan was on A.N.T. farm and they made a reference and I gussed over that and Also,  
I think I might update a different fanfiction after every new EPISODE (Bethan of course!) So any suggestions would be apprciated!:D BYE! \  
Time for Reviews!**

**Sunburn:  
Bookwormsoftie22: I know, I plan on adding chapters to everything, so they will get longer with time!:D Promise3  
JustMe133: you remembered to Read ! YAY! and Thanks:3**

**After :Revamped:  
Tessie390 : I AM! I PORMISE3 and thanks:)  
TeamEathanMorgan : (Love your name:) ) and I will, Promise:D  
JustMe133: lol I like died laughing when I saw your comment xD!  
RNB1998 : IKR Touching moments:D**

**One Intense Weekend:  
(Im abriviatting) MBAV holic: Thanks:3 hopefully you've read my others! :D and I will3  
TeamEathanMorgan: THANKYOULOVIE!3  
Tessie390 : I apprciate the like:) and Thanks  
Sorry if I misses anyone! But I LOVEEVERYSINGLEONEOFYOU!**

**STORY!**

Continuation of After :revamped:

**_AFTER_**-After :ReVamped:

Benny leaned in and kissed him  
Kissed him.  
Kissed.  
HIS BEST FRIEND.

Ethan threw his sleepy eye lids open to an empty room. He used all of his strength and sat up to look around.

_Where is Benny? He was here last night ri-..._

Ethan cut himself off as the memories of last night flooded his mind. His eyes widened as he remembered the events.

_Getting bitten..._

_Sarah saving me, giving up whatever chance she had..._

_Being carried home..._

_Everyone in my room..._

_Grandmom and Jane...Leaving..._

_Benny staying..._

_Him worrying...Caring...Loving...Trying to protect me..._

_Fear taking over me...and Falling..._

_Benny...Benny lifting me and hugging me...and..._

_Me kissing him...?_

OH MIGHTY THOR...**_WHAT HAVE I DONE_**!-

My back went erect as I herd a noise come from the steps. I turned my attention to my bedroom door, which was cracked. I collected the strength and steadily stood up inching my way to the door, trying my best not to face plant into the ground.  
I cracked the door slightly to see down the hall way. I looked around and stepped forward to go to the stairs when another loud **thump**.  
Sounded like it was coming from the kitchen...

I thought as I limped down the stairs, only to stop half way and watch Benny and Rory wrestling each other...and Rory winning of course. I feel alittle bit jealous of Rory...

I think I am sick.

"Not fair Rory!" Benny shouts as he tries to wiggle out of Rory choke hold. "There should be a rule for vampire strength being used against someone who doesn't have them! Its not fair! TURN THEM OFF!" Benny wiggled out of His hold and moved backwards towards the steps.

"Aha!" Rory yelled, pinning Benny to the ground with great speed. "I got you, and I can't turn them off Benny, even if I could I wouldn't! You're just jealous you don't have awesome strength like me, Rory! THE VAMPIRE NINJA!"

**Third person view!**

Rory was rubbing Benny's face into Ethan's living room carpet as he grunted in defeat and annoyance. Benny stopped when he turned his pinned head and saw Ethan crouching on the stairs watching them wrestle each other.  
Ethan had the cutest expression pasted on his face. It was a mixture of confusion and joy. Benny felt a blush stain his cheeks as he tried to get up. Having great difficulty since Rory was sitting on his back rubbing his face into the floor. Benny moved his arms and elbows to get up and support his weight but was pushed down with a tremendous force.

"Gahh!" Benny shouted, as he was forced back down to the ground, slamming his eye shut.  
"You're not going anywhere! I, RV does not let villains get away!" Rory shouted as he made a 'victory stance' on Benny's back.

Ethan cleared his throat to singalong he was in the room, walking the rest of the way down the stairs with some ease, he met Rory and a still face-planted Benny in the living room.

"Hey Ethan, how you feeling?" Rory asked with a generous amount of concern in his voice. Ethan shrugged as Rory put a hand on his shoulder, comforting the sore boy. "Erica and Sarah filled me in on what happened. I wish I wasn't so good with the ladies because if I wasn't flirting with Della, I would have helped rip that pretty boy to shreds! THE RV WAY." he said trying to lighten the atmosphere from pulling old painful memories out of the past. Ethan gave a weak smile, singalong he was happy but Rory didn't buy it. Ethan was still shaken up from the night before and needed comforting. Rory gripped Ethan's shoulder lightly, eventually pulling him into a hug.

Benny felt a weight leave his back as he gained the strength back to finally get up. He rubbed the back of his head where Rory put his foot, lifting himself up off the ground. Benny saw Rory hugging Ethan with such great emotion that he couldn't help feel jealous of the friction between the two teens.

I need to stay calm, Benny bight to himself. After what happened last night...I bet he doesn't even remember the kiss we shared. I don't Blame him, who would want him to remember something that would destroy us in the end? Also, after all the trams he went though I'm surprised he can wa-

"ETHAN!"

~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•

Ethan woke up in his bedroom, still and sore.

I was in the living room and was talking to Rory, Benny got up and looked at us then...why can't I remember, was it a dream...?

Ethan tried to sit up but a mass had stopped him. He looked down to his left and there was Benny, laying on his chest asleep in his desk chair. Hair slightly ruffled, as if someone was running his hands through it. Eyes closed and moving slightly every few seconds and shirt wrinkled and disheveled. Ethan brushed a loose strand of hair from his face, showing his now rapidly moving eyes. Ethan laid back down and ran his fingered through Benny's hair, making it stand on it's end. He slowly started to drift back to sleep, eyes closed and held slightly hanging to one side. Ethan was almost asleep when Benny moved his head, murmuring something unlegible.

Ethan thought about what could have happened to himself as he shut his eyes tight hoping to relax and forget. Ethan felt Benny stirred in his sleep as his nightmare progresses more and more.

~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•

Benny laid on Ethan's torso area as his eyes moved back and forth, trying to run from the darkness. Trying his best but finally giving in, his Nightmare progressed more and more vividly as he fell and sank into the deathly darkness that now surrounded his thoughts.

~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•  
**-If you wanna skip, go ahead and look for the line break.-**

Benny's dream

**Benny's POV**

I couldn't even see in front of me. The only light that was present was a light surrounding my whole body. Kinda like an orb floating around me, acting as if i needed to follow it to something.

As it circled around my now visible body I noticed I was in my casual wear. A green polo with thin yellow stripes that draped lightly over my pants which were my normal blue ones. My shoes were my normal faded green vans that had the laces tucked inside the tongue. I noticed my trademark messenger Book had my spell book protruding out of the main pocket. I hesitantly grabbed it and looked around, as if expecting to see something or someone. I look down at my spell book and run my cold fingers over the expected Latin embroidery. I never bothered to learn the translation. Keeping up with white-chapels supernatural levels have occupied my free time. I have an impulse to open said book. I look, as if to hide this from prying eyes and finally open to an unknown page and glaze over the now open book.

LOOK UP BENJAMIN WEIR.

**NOW.**

I gasp as I bring my attention to my now changing surroundings. I gaze around and noticed the smears of colors dragging around the room morph into the lockers located in the south hall of our school. A bang rings through the empty corridors of the school.

**_"Oh my god, that sounded like a gun shot! Benny let's go!"_** a familiar voice that I can't quite place yells. My feet move on their own as I get a jolt to follow the echo. I run and turn the corner onto to find it empty. I continue to run until I come to the main staircases. I hear another gunshot fire off as I run down the staircase. Only to turn and see a masked man, dressed in a skin tight black thermal shirt and belted black jeans. Holding a gun at a teenage boy, who was grasping his right shoulder tightly, obviously trying to stop the bleeding. The boy had his back turned to me as his grey shirt with black decals scattered all over, turned a violent red color.  
The color of his blood.

_**"Ethan!"**_ was the word that ripped it's way though my throat and mouth. A reflex I didn't know I had. The unknown boy turns and looks at me, with big brown eyes that plead for me to 'run, save yourself and forget me and go!' I stare, frozen in a state of disbelief as he turns his body towards me. Ethan, on his knees, faces me and I glance at his trembling body when he mouths something unlegible to me. His body is filled with bullet holes, ones that I did not hear or notice go off. The bullet holes drain his poor body, creating a pool on the ground. A puddle he soon lays face down in after another shot rings threw the school and into my ears. I watch, as if in slow motion as Ethan plummets to the ground, eyes shutting peacefully. A soggy thump rings my ears as I sprint forward trying to catch his dying and lifeless body. I slide, knees covered in his blood, lifting his cold body into my arms as he slowly looses his life. I look around quickly to locate anyone that could help. The gun man has disappeared, leaving me to watch the closest person in my life die in my arms. I'm alone, defenseless and scared. I remember what he mouthed and how I couldn't understand. I find myself asking

_**"What did you say?"**_ as I stare at his eyes. They slowly open and look at me lovingly. He releases his right shoulder and rubs my cheeks. I notice my tears falling on his face, cleaning his left cheek since it is doused in blood. He rubs lightly and grabs my neck, pulling me forcefully into a kiss. A gentle yet searing kiss. He whispers words onto my lips as he slowly stops kissing back, dragging his hand off and down my neck, to my chest and finally let's go of my blood stained shirt. His hand falls onto his chest, leaving this world and entering another. I left him up and stand in his blood, screaming into the death stained air as I feel a jolt pulling me into a cloud of nothingness, leaving Ethan behind, him laying in a pool of his own blood as the familiar darkness claims me once again.

=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•

"...Stay away from him...must...**no**...!" Benny shot upright in his seat as he remembered the nightmare that just played in his mind. Benny returned his breathing back to normal ad he looked at Ethan still sleeping. He tried desperately to move the nightmare to the back of his mind, but didn't succeed. Benny tried his best to ignore the sudden images that flashed into his mind. Ethan falling covered in blood, Benny running to his side, sharing beloved words...Benny looked over Ethan one last time before standing up and walking to his window.

"What does my dream mean." Benny said out loud.

Benny herd rustling coming from behind and turned to see Ethan sitting up-right his bed with tears running down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Benny turned around to a very sore and crying Ethan.

"Ethan...?" Benny questioned softly, moving to comfort the boy who was now shaking slightly. "Ethan, what's wrong?" Benny questioned more sternly. Ethan just shook more and more as Benny threw his arms around Ethan, who suddenly stopped shaking. Benny looked down at Ethan, who was in between Benny's legs, each one to Ethan's sides. And Ethan looked up at Benny. Eyes glued to each other as time slowly passed, the sound of their breathing meeting each others tempo, slowly matching in sync. Benny finally broke the love-filled atmosphere and spoke.

"Do you remember passing out?" He questioned softly.

"No...I just remember hugging Rory and everything going black." Ethan stated, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Figured that. He hugged you and as soon as he let you go you passed out." Benny clarified, looking at Ethan's blank reaction.

Some time passed, Ethan and Benny sat in silence. Benny finally found the courage to ask Ethan another question.

"So are you going to tell me what exactly happened that made you cry, or do I need to tickle it out of you?" Benny stated, giving Ethan a gentle in brace, rubbing the back of his head in the process. Benny wanted to know exactly what was going on between them, but he needed to focus on Ethan and his health. He slowly released his loving hold on a now calmed Ethan as he looked down at him. Ethan's cheeks were a light shade of pink, his hair ruffled slightly and his cheeks stained slightly with tears. He looked as if he would start crying anytime, and Benny needed to fix that.

Ethan tried speaking but a force made him stop. Why was he hesitating? Did he like the fact of protecting Benny? Did he really love him? Should he tell? He needed to tell him, everything. No matter who or what it endangered. Benny had a right to know.

"...I-" Ethan started, taking in a breath of fresh air, "-I saw...your dream, I mean." Ethan sat there, motionless. As did Benny.

'He saw?' Benny screamed to himself,' does that mean he knows what I was feeling? Did he see it and feel it from my pout of view? Or was it his point of view? ... Wait. Since he saw it does that mean...no. No. That wont happen. Never. He will NOT die. I forbid it.' He thought to himself, thinking of the nightmare they had both shared only a few minutes ago. 'Ethan won't protect me like that,'

Ethan looked up at Benny, rubbing his face.

"Benny," Ethan whispered, rubbing Benny's cheek. "I would do it too..." He said looking down at Benny's chest and laying his head on It.

"No" Benny said sternly, standing up and walking towards the window again. "You won't need to. That's not going to happen. I promise." he said, gripping the window sill tightly. "I don't care if that was a vision, or just a nightmare. It not going to happen." Ethan just sat there knees to his chest, thinking.

'Now we have to worry about me dying, on top of the whole kiss thing. Awesome.' Ethan thought to himself, closing his eyes and trying to breath easily.

Benny turned to look at an unsettled Ethan, clutching his knees and resting his head on his knees. Benny let out a sigh and walked over to Ethan, sitting in his usual position, leg to each side of Ethan's waist and wrapped his arms around Ethan's sickly pale form an whispered soothing words in his ear.

"I don't care Ethan. I'll protect you, and don't you forget that."

~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~

Ethan progressively got better over the next few days. Benny stayed by his side the entire three days. Since the whole run in with Jesse startled everyone, Benny's grandmother thought best to devise a plan. Grandma talked to everyone in a meeting after Ethan recovered and Erica, Sarah and Rory came back for a visit before taking off again (N/a:: the 2nd time she comes back in this story is the 2nd season opener. Okay?) they decided on having Sarah watching and protecting the town if anything unusual happens, most likely having to do with Jesse. Sarah agreed in a heart beat, saying "Sure!" typical Erica said she would help Sarah only because they were "Besties" and Rory is just well...Rory. He just went along about how if Jesse ever showed his "Ugly mug again," he'd "Wipe the floor with him, because he is vampire ninja!"

Nothing appeared over the next 2 weeks and everything went back to normal and everyone fell back into the grooves of their lives.

But not the past few days...

It all started when Sarah picked up a scent, an interesting scent that reams of rotten corpses'. Sarah was doing her normal rounds around town and the general area, and picked up on the scent. She followed the scent to an abandoned house on the out skirts of town, near the forest surrounding them.

"I need to tell Ethan. This is something important that we need to check out later." she said to herself as she landed, pulling out her iPhone and opening her previous conversation with Ethan and shooting him the following text.

Sarah:  
'I found something that you might want to check out tomorrow. Were gonna need weapons. It's going to be a big battle.'

~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•

Ethan and Benny were sitting in Ethan's bedroom. Benny at Ethan's desk, and Ethan on his floor. They had faintly begun to relax over the past 3 days, Until Ethan got Sarah's text message. He looked down at his iPhone and his heart dropped.

Sarah:  
'I found something that you might want to check out tomorrow. Were gonna need weapons. It's going to be a big battle.'

Ethan got up and walked over to Benny, and placed his cell phone in front of Benny on the desk, on top of Benny's spell book he was marking. Benny's heart dropped. Looking at Sarah's text message made his stomach do jumping jacks. He suddenly thought of his nightmare and Ethan's semi-vision.

What if the battle that's tomorrow leads us to the school?

Benny stood up harshly and pushed Ethan slightly in he process. Ethan looked at Benny, concern lacing his eyes.

"Benny...?" he asked quietly. Benny moved slowly and wrappers his arms around Ethan. Pressing him against his chest. Ethan gasped at the close contact but soon accepted it, moaning as Benny rubbed the small of his back. Benny rested his nose and upper lip on Ethan's shoulder, inhaling his aroma harshly, loving the contact between them and wanting more. In one swift motion Benny pinned Ethan to his bed, Ethan gasped as he felt lips pinned to his own. He soon accepted the kiss and fought back hungrily. Ethan laid pinned under Benny as Benny worked on his lips, pushing and pulling, biting and tugging. Ethan placed his hands on Benny's chest and pushed lightly, wanting to stop.

Benny refused.

Benny took his hands and pinned them above Ethan's head with only one of his own, trailing down to a defenseless Ethan's wide open neck. Benny nibbled and bit at the skin until in resembled a small purple blotch, just waiting for a partner. Which it soon received.

"Be-Benny..." Ethan panted helplessly. "S...stop this."

Benny looked down at a panting Ethan, with half lit eyes and face slightly pointed to the left. Hands in submissive position above his head and fresh purple bruises all over his now raw neck.

What have I done?

Benny backed away from Ethan and slammed himself up against Ethan's door. Ben just stared into space, 'what have I just fucking done. I almost raped him. I almost lost my control. Oh my god. And to top if all off we might die tomorrow.'

Ethan was terrified and quickly got up and stood in front of Benny. Ethan looked into Benny's cold lust filled eyes that were fixated on a foreign object on the other side of the room. Ethan moved his body so he was blocking the 'interesting' view and made Benny look at him. With eyes on eyes, green eyes locked on brown orbs. Ethan kissed Benny on the lips.

Sending him into a vision.

VISION.  
Ethan was hovering over a males body, obviously his age; grinding pelvic regions with the male at a feverish rate, and moans could be heard all threw out the cold room. The male below Ethan motioned for him to 'roll' it seems? And Ethan did as told, rolling onto the Area carpet and exposing that he was intact totally naked.

And so was the male.

END VISION


	4. Hurting The One you Love

Benny gently pushed Ethan's shoulders away, breaking the light kiss that sent them into the vision. He looked at Ethan's eyes and searched for any regret, not finding any he decided to act on the chance the silence has provided.

"So," Benny started "I have no idea whats going on, and I have a few things to say. First, That was frakin' sweet and how ever you did that I want to know later. Second, I don't know your feelings for me, but I'm going on a limb that since you kissed me something is there." Benny said, sporting his trademark grin.

"Benny," Ethan whispered "If I didn't like you, or feel something for you then I would have punched you the first time you kissed me. I was just worried you'd hate me, and or didn't like me back." He said looking at the ground, avoiding Benny's eyes which he could feel on his redding face. Benny sauntered over to Ethan and slowly wrapped his arms around the timid boy, placing his hands in the small of Ethan's back once more and breathing in his scent heavily.

"I'm sorry about not being able to control myself." Benny said, pushing Ethan away slightly. "I almost did something I would have regretted." Benny began his long explanation.

"Im also sorry about everything that has happened. Jesse attacking you, me not holding back my affections especially at a time like this. God! You're always the one who put himself in danger or finds it and I cant do a single thing to help you." Benny said into his cold hand.

"Hey," Ethan said looking up at Benny, worry in his eyes. "You still think me getting hurt is your fault?" He asked wrapping his arms around Benny and looking deeply into his eyes.

"Ofcourse!" Benny said louder, breaking the embrace "If I didn't crack that dumb ass joke it would have went completely different!" Ethan watched as Benny walked over to his 'Favorite' Window sill and grasped so hard his knuckles were white. Ethan stood there looking at the ground and wondering if Benny was wrong.

Is...It true? Could he have helped, But he could have gotten injured also. So having two injured supernatural fighters wasn't going to do good. So I'm glad it was me. What if Benny had been bitten? Sarah probably wouldn't have saved him, and him being a spell caster he cant become a vampire. So... If it happened the way I'm thinking,

"Ben. " Ethan said sternly, Benny's hair stood on edge. Ethan never used his short name unless he was about to flip or cry. Benny turned and wiped the scowl from his face and felt his heart break.

There was Ethan. Fists clenched to his sides, tears running down his red cheeks and teeth grinding together in an angry...I don't know what. Ethan's eyes were wide and his tears blurred his vision profusely. Benny took a cautious step towards his partner and lightly brushed his shoulders. Ethan backed away and slapped Benny's hands away in a furious heated motion, proving Benny's point.

He's about to snap.

"Do you think you're the only on torn up about this!? How many times do you think I thought of different scenarios of that battle, I imagined you in my position. But what do you think if Sarah had to save you?!" Ethan pinned Benny to an empty wall by his computer, "Do you think she would have?! She barley wanted to save ME! And You being a Spell caster, what if something went wrong? IF the Venom mixed with something it wasn't suppose to and sent you into a very painful and slow death!?" Ethan yelled, tasting tears in his mouth and blurry vision, he had to stop. But he couldn't.

"Honestly! What would have happened!? I was prepared to die! I didn't want to but If it meant peace, I was READY! But Sarah saved me and I passed out. But Now we have to fight Jesse again and I'm just so FUCKING SCARED YOU'LL END UP GOING THREW THE PAIN I DID!" Ethan let go of Benny's shoulders and fell to the ground on his knees, crying hysterically into his hands and he watched his tears fall into his jean pants and leave dark circle spots. Bringing his hands up to his face to slow his nose from running and making a mess, he wiped it with the back of his hand and looked up at Benny.

Benny, who froze out of pure fear and shock, slid to the ground and laid his legs out in front of him resting his hands on his hips and staring at Ethan with blank eyes.

I'm an idiot. I didn't see that me beating myself up was only making him suffer more. God, I'm an awful person. No, a terrible human being. I put the only person I care about through so much pain, because I couldn't get over my mistakes.

Ethan was getting nervous and was frightened but the silence that laced the think air.

"Be...Benny...?" Ethan whispered, Moving over towards in shocked friend and rubbed a gentle hand to Benny's cheek. Benny retracted quickly and looked at Ethan, Being brought out of his shocked state, He looked at Ethan with wide eyes, wondering if they would ever be the same again.

Benny tackled Ethan into a bear hug.

"Ah! Benny! Wah-" Ethan was cut off but Benny's lips pressing into his own and Benny sat Ethan into his lap, legs on each side of Benny's lean torso.

"I didn't- " Benny started, voice cracking as he laid his forehead on Ethan's shoulder. "Know you felt that way. That you were so worried about me. The truth is, I'm terrified of loosing you Ethan. I'm beginning to hate the whole supernatural fighting thing because you always get injured." he said, looking up into Ethan's now watery eyes. Benny laughed slightly, reaching up to hold Ethan's face in his palms. "See, look. Even now, I've made you cry." Benny wiped Ethan's tears away with his thumbs and watched Ethan look at him with wide-shocked eyes. He looked down at Benny's chest and continued to cry, harder this time. Benny held Ethan's cheeks in his hands and laid his forehead against his own.

"I'm sorry-" Ethan choked out, drawing Benny's attention. " I didn't- I just...- thought" Ethan hiccuped as Benny moved his hands to rub circles in his back and sooth the trembling boy.

'Ethan can't fight like this tomorrow.' Benny thought. 'I'd prefer it if he didn't fight at all though but that will never happen. Maybe we can postpone the battle? Its not like we know anything yet, it might not even be Jesse who's at the warehouse.' a slight sniffle brought his attention back from his thoughts.

"Benny," Ethan squeaked out lightly, gripping the front of Benny's shirt in a vice grip.

"Yeah?" Benny answered quietly, rubbing Ethan's back again.

"I don't want you to feel responsible for my injuries okay? I do them either out of protection or it's an accident." Ethan said sniffling and wiping his eyes again. " I'm sorry I made you worry about me. I just can't let you get hurt!" Ethan whispered as he plowed his face into Benny's shoulder.

Benny shushed Ethan gently as he cried. Ethan had to release all of the pent up anger from all the stress somehow, Benny understood this and rubbed Ethan's back in a comforting manner, trying to calm the boy.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Benny whispered to the air as Ethan's cries filled the air.

~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•

Benny noticed Ethan had fallen asleep and decided to let him take a well deserved nap. All the stress from the past week has really done a number on the seer and Benny was worried about his health. Ethan was the glue that held there team together. If he were to fall, who would keep them all together?

'Nobody' Benny thought to himself as he snaked his arms out from Ethan, picking him up and laid him on his bed. Benny glanced at his cell phone for the time and noticed it was only 6:30 in the afternoon.

'Might as well go down stairs' Benny thought, taking one last look at Ethan, who was not snoring and snuggling up to one of Benny's sweatshirts.

'Adorable, it's not going to be my fault when he gets jumped.' Benny thought laughing to himself. 'By me of course.' Benny closed the door to Ethan's room and eventually made it downstairs to Ethan's kitchen.

Mrs. Morgan was cooking dinner when she spotted Benny sit down at the island, phone in his hand testing away furiously.

'Teens and their phones, I swear' she thought to herself as she greeted Benny, grabbing his attention.

"Oh hi Benny! How are you dear?" she asked in her motherly tone

"Oh I'm fine, thanks." Benny answered with his trademark grin. "And yourself?" he asked, putting down his phone and whatever he was working on.

"Oh I just got home from work and my co-worker gave me a new casserole recipe I thought I'd try out since it's Friday!" she said pulling the casserole from the oven.

'no wonder she didn't hear the yelling' Benny thought to himself.

"Also, since Ethan's dad is away on business, I thought I'd give it a go. Seeing as he can't criticize me if it comes out bad." she continued as she pulled and undid her apron. "So are you stating for dinner? And where is Ethan?" asked.

"Oh he fell asleep and I you don't mind, I would love to stay for dinner." Benny said, sporting another grin.

"Do you want to try the casserole?" asked sweetly, handing him a fork as she grabbed another one for herself. She wasn't known for her cooking but why not humor her in her 'time of need'

"Sure," he said taking the fork an grabbing a corner piece of the soon to be dinner.

took a piece as well and place it in her mouth, along with Benny.

...Only to immediately spit it out into the trash can.

" , I love you like a second mother, but please..." Benny looked at her as he rinsed his mouth out into the sink and she understood completely.

"I think I have the pizza menu around here somewhere! Don't worry, that thing isn't dinner." she said walking off into the office area and grabbing the menu to the pizza place in town.

"...Good," he said sitting down at the island again, grabbing his cell and seeing two new texts.

'this is going to be a long night.'


	5. Stay Away

**This is just a story I thought of at 11:33 pm and I thought I'd put it on my WordPad before I forgot. Lol I Guess I should thank everybody for reviewing everything and Favoriting and following all of the stories I've written In the past 3 months? Well Thanks! It means alot Guys and Girls! I love each and every one of you. I hope I could co-write a story with someone soon? That would be cool:)! Anyway, Story time!**

**[Edit] Okay so this took alittle longer then I thought, considering that my sistr flew in from Seattle:3 On a SURPRISE VISIT! AHH! So I ws kinda happy and was side tracked but without further ADU~!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Benny took his cell and told Ethan's mother he was going upstairs and not to worry about Ethan.

"Okay honey! And wake Ethan up around 7. He won't sleep at all tonight and it's not right for people to sleep when they have company!" she yelled from the office, looking for the menu. "I also have to pick up Jane later, so I'll be out for a bit!"

"Okay!" Benny yelled as he walked up the stairs towards Ethan's room.

'I wonder if he's up.' Benny thought to himself.

Benny walked up to Ethan's door and rested his forehead against it.

'We need to plan for tomorrow.' Benny thought 'After we check out that House tomorrow, we can talk about our relationship statue. I dont want to cloud his mind with anything unnessisary' He thought finally finding the bravery to open the door to Ethan's room. 'Hm, Benny Weir. I think you are Finally starting to act responsible. I feel kinda proud' He thought opening the door to find a still sleeping Ethan, Sprawled out on his bed, snoring lightly. Benny couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

Ethan had an arm under the left side of his face, using it as a pillow. His legs were tangled in the blanket Benny had laid on him before he left and his hair was disheveled.

"Tease..." Benny whispered as he kissed Ethan's forehead.

What the hell?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Benny awoke to black surroundings. 'Strange' He thought as he tried moving his arms and legs. He felt as if he was suspended in thin air... Or floating in water...? 'This is very strange' He thought as he made a swimming motion towards a crack of light.

'Wait?!'

Benny thought about the last time he had touched Ethan and had felt this way. No...Could it be?

He was in another vision?

'Is that even possible?' Benny thought to himself. 'Maybe I'm in some sort of limbo of some sort... Of course! Right when I'm about to get with the person of my dreams I get sucked into some broken Universe thing. God! Cant I have ass?' His mind was going a mile a minute. 'I don't know how, but I bet this is Erica's fault.' He thought as he landed into a makeshift High school hall wall. 'She just doesn't want me getting ass.' He laughed at his own comment. He was being ridiculous. 'I love Ethan' He stopped for a second. That was the first time he actually admitted he Loved Ethan. 'Well, wanting to be with someone...Not caring what others think, I think that qualifies as love in my book-'

He was pulled from his thought when a blood-curling scream was unleashed into the air. Benny looked around to locate the screamer but couldn't find anyone. 'That was...weird.' Benny thought as he began to jog around the familiar hallways of White Chapel. 'I need to find Ethan. Usually when I find him the vision stops.' He thought as he opened another empty Biology room.

Benny checked the Entire upstairs and was about to open yet another classroom when-

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!**_

"ETHAN!"

Benny ran to the open stair-case located in the middle of the gallery and ran down them skipping two steps at a time, almost tripping.

"Ethan!" Benny screamed " Where are you!?" He looked around, searching for any type of life in the Vision, but found no one. Just an empty main hall way and papers scattered everywhere, some with writing, some with no writing on them at all. Benny looked around furiously trying to locate the boy, but found no one. Benny ran all around the lower floor looking for him and couldn't find a single trace of Ethan anywhere. Until Benny walked over to the main desk, looking for someone to help him. He placed his hands on the counter and extended over to look in the back of the office and felt something under his left palm. He glanced down and had to keep himself from throwing up right then and there.

There, on the counter was a left hand-print, that was smeared in blood and it appeared the person pushed off the counter and ran. From the amount of blood on the counter, the person injured seemed to be bleeding heavily.

'Wait...' Benny thought 'Ethan's left...NO.' He brushed the thought to the back of his head and looked at the floor and noticed a dripping blood trail leading out the main entrance.

"I'm coming Ethan!" Benny shouted into the suddenly dead air. Benny busted through the main Entrance and followed the trail up to the corner, which lead in the same direction as Ethan and Benny's block. Benny ran as fast as he could into the direction of the blood trail and slowed down when the blood trail got littler and littler, until it disappeared completely.

"ETHAN!" Benny screeched, "Where THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"I'm glad you could make it." A chilling-dark voice stated calmly, The voice sounded as if it was 100 years old itself, being raspy and tender as it sounded, Benny knew this couldn't be good. He looked up to see a cloaked elderly man holding a bleeding Ethan, who had passed out, in some sort of vein like rope. Ethan was suspended in the air about four feet and was soaked in a deep red color. Benny's eyes widened, The man lowered Ethan with a swipe of his hand and Ethan was now facing the elderly man.

Ethan lifted his eyelids gently and suddenly closed them as the pain washed over him from his injures.

"Ah..." Ethan crocked out, as he tried grabbing his sides he felt a restriction and looked at his arms. Only to freak out even more because he couldn't move. The veins that were restricting him became tighter and cut into his wrists, calling him to hiss out in pain.

"Nice of you to join us!" The Man yelled angrily as he whisked his right and left hands in a backwards motion and Ethan was suddenly come over by a tremendous pain.

"Gaa-aaaahh!" Ethan chocked out as pain over came him in waves, sending him into a crying screaming fit.

"STOP IT!" A familiar voice bellowed.

'Wait,' Ethan thought '"Us"'? Ethan thought as he looked up to see Benny starring at him intensely, Obviously pissed beyond belief.

"Don't get cocky boy, I'm calling the shots now." the man stated, moving his index finger in a circle and a vine came out from the one around Ethan's wrist and wrapped itself around Ethan's neck. Ethan's eyes widened, and stared right at Benny.

Benny eyes widened in fear as Ethan's neck was currently strangled by the vine.

"Be...Benny...!" Ethan chocked out, trying to breath as well as get his attention.

"OKAY!" Benny screamed "Stop it!" Bennys eyes began to blur as his cheeks slowly became wet. "ill do whatever you want...just PUT ETHAN DOWN!" Benny yelled, tears now flowing over his eyes at an allarming rate.

The man raised his hand and opened all of his fingers in a high-five motion, while raising hisbhabd above his head and chanted a spell that Benny couldn't recognize. Suddenly the vines holding Ethan had vanished, leaving a broken Ethan to fall to the ground.

"Ethan!" Benny screamed franticlly as he ran to catch him.

Benny gazed down at Ethan, passes out and bleeding and silently cursed to himself. He glanced around and remembered the man shrouded in black. Benny looked up qt him and noticed the man looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place his face. Then, the man started to speak

"Beware, Benjamin Weir. Beware the house on the edge of forests. Stay away." The mysterious man whispered the last part just enough for Benny to hear it clearly. Then, the man disappeared. Almost as if he formed Ito dust and blew away.

Benny looked up to notice the man was gone, and was no where to be found. He glanced down at Ethan. He had a cold sweat broken out a crossed his forehead and was bleeding heavily.

Then everything faded to blackness.

~•~=~•~=~•~=~

Benny woke to the sound of coughing. A heavy cough that was filled with a fluid of some sort. Looking around he noticed he was laying on Ethan's floor and was extremely exhausted. Benny sat up and came to the realization the person coughing was -

"Ethan!" Benny whispered loudly as memories of the vision came back to his recollection. He sprung up and noticed Ethan was napping on his bed anymore, he was In the bathroom, coughing. Benny was quick on his feet as he ran into the hall way, seeing as the bathroom door was shut. Benny glided across the floor and knocked on the door and asked a brief question to Ethan.

"E?" Benny asked "Are you okay?" Benny heard water running on the other side of the bathroom door and was worried and freaked out about the vision slash dream he just experienced.

"Yeah," Ethan called back over the roar of the sink. He cleared his throat, trying his best not to sound in pain. " I'm fine." Ethan switched the water off an grabbed a towel to wipe his damp chin. He had woken up from the vision with stomach pains and went into the bathroom to try and relax his stomach. He washed his mouth out, rubbed his face and suddenly started coughing. He tasted blood when he coughed and spit into the sink only to have his prediciton proved right.

Right there in the sink was a giant mass of blood that just escaped Ethans mouth.

Ethan opened the door and walked into Benny, opening his eyes that he didnt notice were shut. Benny looked down and Ethan and met his painfu gaze. Knowing something was up, they spoke at the same time

"We need to talk."

**Ahh Cliffy! what will they talk about? What will this mean for their blooming relationship...? And what about the Mysterious House at the Edge of the woods? AHH! Follow and Find out? ;3**


End file.
